


Green

by APgeeksout



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "It's funny, I suppose, how jealous I was when we first met."





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



"It's funny, I suppose." Trixie says, wrapping Dot's arm tighter around herself in their cocoon of blankets and lacing Dot's long, elegant fingers through her own.

"What's that?" Dot asks, her voice husky with sleep and faintly confused, even as she obligingly nestles closer to Trixie. 

It's early; they have a long drive to Sleepyside-on-Hudson ahead of them, and they'll need to leave in a little while if they want to be there early enough to visit with everyone before Brian's graduation ceremony. Still, her sometimes-pesty little brother is all done with school - practically a grown-up, if that's possible - and Trixie's feeling nostalgic. She continues, "how jealous I was when we first met." 

"Were you?" Dot sounds surprised, and a bit more awake than she had before. 

"Was I?!" She chuckles, and feels Dot press that much closer, softness and warmth all along her back, a loose lock of hair tumbling down to tickle at her neck. "Only absolutely green with envy over how much Jim liked your attention. I'm surprised I didn't glow in the dark with it!" 

"You didn't let on to me, I don't think." Dot shifts again, one of her feet trailing up the line of Trixie's calf. "You must have been perfecting your gumshoe's poker-face even then." She drops a kiss onto her shoulder, and Trixie can feel the smile take shape on her lips.

It's going to be very hard to get out of bed this morning, to put layers of clothes between them. She's going to need that poker-face, to not let on how much serious thought she's given to staying right here all day, buried between Dot's strong thighs. 

Brian had just better know how much he is loved, that's all. 

"I guess I ought to start getting used to people being jealous of me now," Dot says airily, and Trixie turns to look at her in disbelief. 

"Only just 'now'?" she says incredulously. "With all your talent on the ice? After a whole lifetime of looking like, well, like you?" 

She notes that even with her hair mussed by the pillow and all her lipstick long-since kissed off, Dot is still the most fabulously beautiful girl she's seen all week - even when she spent part of that week tracking down a lead in a dressing room full of hopeful young would-be starlets. 

"Of course." Dot lifts their still-joined fingers and presses a kiss, soft and promising, to the back of Trixie's hand. "I only just now got you all to myself, after all."


End file.
